A Special Feeling
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Since meeting him, Martha had begun to feel a number of things she wasn't quite so sure about. One of them involved wanting to do things to her Master that had her losing sleep, for a number of reasons. An unforeseen turn of events forces her to confront these feelings, and discover maybe they're not so bad after all. Ritsuka/Martha.


**This one was supposed to come out all the way back in March, but hey, life mixes things up, doesn't it? Speaking of mixing things up, that's exactly what's going to be happening to a certain saint this time around! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Fear.

All living creatures, not just humans, felt this particular emotion at least once in their life time. It was natural as without fear there were certain things that couldn't be done. Equally so, fear was also a bit of an equalizer. Somehow, all creatures were able to empathize with each other when caught in the grips of terror and panic. For some, it served as a reminder that they were living creatures. In the case of humans, it showed them that they _still were _human beings.

Servants were an odd bunch. Their time had come and gone, yet so many of them clung to the vestiges of their lives. Sometimes it was all that kept them sane, and other times it drove them insane. And then there were a few who merely continued on as if existing as a Servant was the same as living life.

Martha was one of these, and so far, she hadn't had any regrets regarding it. The path of the devoted was the one she'd chosen to follow. She'd followed it in life and she would continue to follow it whenever she was called forth from the Throne of Heroes. Or at least, that's what she originally thought.

Life had a tendency to throw the unexpected which could challenge one's foundations.

Gradually, Chaldea's sole remaining Master, her Master, had become a part of her foundations.

And he was currently flying over the edge of a cliff.

Martha felt her blood turn to ice watching Ritsuka hang on for dear life atop the raging beast he'd attempted to take down. It wasn't like he was trying to do something out of his league, Ritsuka had trained and trained, and the results had shown themselves in the blood on his combat knife and small trophy collection he'd gathered in his room. He could handle himself well enough, but the battlefield was a chaotic place that could push the green and battle-tested alike. Stopping a horde of wild, man-eater beasts hellbent on ripping them apart was a prime example. Creatures whose bodies had been modified to resist the effects of magic and magecraft making battling them a tad difficult. Realizing that, Ritsuka had gone for the sole remaining and direct path-physical combat. He'd had some success, but his latest target was taking him over the edge as he tried to drive his knife into the beast's exposed neck.

The pair were going to topples across the cliffside before one of them gave up.

Martha broke off from the rest of the group, her feet making imprints in the ground as she bolted through the carnage with her eyes on him. She heard it, the maniac beating of her heart as if Heaven's choir had decided to play just for her. Every fiber of her body told her to reach him to ensure the song was of triumph and not a requiem.

Her breath caught in her throat in sensing the build-up of energy within the body of the beast. A frightful flower bloomed within Martha's chest spurring her forward. Unfortunately, her Master wasn't blind to the energy surge.

"RITSUKA!"

The blade tip came down hard and fast, faster than the raging bull could react. Blood and fire spewed from the wound. It only grew as Ritsuka dragged his blade across the neck, losing his grip in the process. He rolled like an apple fallen from a tree, just stopping at the edge with barely two inches separating him from open air. It wouldn't matter in the long run. The beast was going to explode, and if the blast didn't kill Ritsuka then the resulting fall would. He knew that thus threw up his arms in front of his face, no doubt his lips moving in a quick but likely insufficient defense spell.

Almost everything around her vanished as her feet kicked off of the ground, her feet leaving foot-shaped craters in her wake. Leaning down low, she sped directly for the Japanese teen about to tumble over the edge. For a splint second, their eyes met, his innocent blue and her determined azure. Martha saw him mouth something, but she couldn't make out the words. All she cared about was reaching him.

Ritsuka came within arm's reach of her, but just as she felt about to touch him the beast exploded. Martha internally shut her eyes and prayed her Master would survive this. She continued to pray for such a thing even as her entire world went black a stinging pain racing across her body.

* * *

Cool, that's how he could describe the sensation spreading across his face. It started out as one, then it multiplied into many. _Rain, _Immediately deduced the human teenager as he rose to consciousness. A sound reached his ears, frantic whispering laced with worry. _That voice…it's…it's…it's…_

Fear wasn't an emotion he normally associated with Martha, at least not the kind of fear he commonly faced. Detecting it coming from the blue-eyed brawler felt wrong. Driven by that feeling, Ritsuka attempted to rise. Pain shot through his back, but only for a moment. He'd felt worse thus pushed past it in order to rise to at least a sitting position.

"M-Master! P-Please! Y-You shouldn't be sitting up! You're still injured!" Well, at least compared to her he was probably injured. What few wounds she might have gained from the skirmish had long since healed. Naked worry consumed her eyes as she rushed over to Ritsuka. "Y-You took a nasty fall, and the blast! By God Almighty, what were you thinking?!"

"That I could die a glorious death that would at least make for a cool ending to my story?" Chuckled the Japanese youth.

He wasn't fully expecting Martha's hands, hands that could smash apart boulders and even mountains, to come down so firmly on his cheeks to hold him in place. Her blue eyes, normally shimmering with concentration and life, they were now frozen over with irritation and worry. "And who would tell this story? If you go…if you…Ritsuka, what you did was beyond reckless! You could have gotten yourself killed, or maimed! Good Lord, do you have any idea what I would have done if that happened!?" Something was pushing at her, something wet and powerful. Martha wasn't sure about fighting the feeling as a part of her wanted to just let it out. Doing so meant crying, and she worked hard to look strong before the people that needed her.

The black-haired teen had gone still as a statue as he digested her words. He felt sick to his stomach seeing and sensing the fear that was rapidly consuming her being. Ritsuka hadn't wanted to put her in this position, but he'd done so none the less. "I'm…Martha, I'm sorry."

Hearing those words caused Martha to lose it completely. Shivering, she gripped him by the cheeks and brought him into the embrace of her chest. She needed to feel his breathing, feel his heartbeat, all of it to know that he was alive and the malicious powers of this Singularity weren't playing a trick on them. Also, she needed to be reassured that she could protect him. Martha had come so close to failing in that vow once, and she'd be damned if she did so again.

Rain continued to patter outside of the hastily brought up tent, and some droplets making its way inside. Neither of the pair seemed to care about it as they were both lost in the embrace of one another. Slowly Ritsuka's hands creeped upward to find a place on his Servant's wrists. Martha responded by looping her arms around his entire hand. The boy gave a small eep of surprise, but none the less accepted her actions. For a while anyway.

_I'm…she's…does she realize what she's doing? _Mumbled the teenager's inner voice as he wrestled with rather or not to say anything.

_Who knew that having him this close would make me feel so…good. I don't think I'd mind if we could stay-_

_**Boom! **_

Both of them looked upward to see holes in the tarp that had been put up. For the first time, Ritsuka inspected their surroundings and realized Martha…wasn't quite as skilled as some others when it came to camping.

"Um, Martha, not to be rude, but where did you put my bag and my travel kit?" Finally spoke the human.

A blush remained on Martha's face as she directed his attention to the right of the small encampment. At the very least the corner she'd set them aside in hadn't been stained by the rain. Pulling away, she watched close-mouthed as he expected his items. She hoped she'd gotten everything. Martha had scoured him head-to-toe for serious injuries instead of making sure he had all of his items on him.

Luckily, she'd gathered just enough, or enough for him to get use out of them. Emerging from the tent into the rain, he laid down what seemed to be a rock-lined square tablet. Martha believed it to be a souvenir from one of the many Singularities and Sub-Singularities he'd traversed. Which one, she couldn't tell, but quickly she saw its use. Sensing the magical build-up she crawled toward him, poking her head outside of the hastily made tent. Ritsuka's face was twisted in focus regardless of the rain and thunder dancing above him.

Earth moved as if it were being shaped by an invisible pair of hands, Ritsuka's hands. Wet rock rose and hardened into a shape-a hut. By magus standards, it was basic, good enough that it might have been enough to pass some sort of test, but it wasn't as big or as grandiose as a more skilled crafter would have been able to make. It was enough to get them through the night, which was all either of them were asking for. In seconds, the molding was completed and Ritsuka was on his knees, panting in the middle of the rain. Naturally, Martha rushed toward him.

"S-S-Sorry, I-I'm not trying to knock what you did, i-it's just I-"

"Tell me more inside, and once we've got a fire going." Interrupted the brawler as she moved him towards the entrance. Almost immediately, she felt comfy and sheltered within the stony hut. "You're getting better, if I may say so myself, Master."

"You really think so? To be honest, I had to use this tablet as a basis." He laughed holding up the stone-lined tablet with a black screen. It somewhat resembled the "iPads" and such that he often showed them to illustrate what the modern world had gained in terms of technology. A blending of magecraft and technology, that's what the item was. "Um…thank you for…thanks for saving me, again. I've actually lost track of how many times you've had to be there for me."

A hand went to her mouth in a vain attempt to contain the laughter. "You're acting like that's something to be embarrassed about. Rits-I-I-I mean Master, y-you, I-I-I, you have nothing to be ashamed of! As your Servant, safeguarding you is my sacred duty! B-Besides, j-just because y-you've given us shelter doesn't mean my anger from earlier has been forgotten about! What you did was incredibly reckless!"

"Ah, yes, this coming from the woman who fist-fights everything she comes into contact with, even if she shouldn't."

Flames colored the saint's cheeks. "I-It's who I am! B-Besides, my righteous fists have yet to let you or Chaldea down, have they?"

"No," he laughed. "So I guess I better use mine to do something constructive."

In a flash, she was on him, her hands on his shoulders and her eyes staring directly into his. "Now wait just a moment! Ritsuka, you are not going anywhere! You barely survived a fifty-foot fall that landed you into a rushing water that I had to fish you out of! After awakening from six-hour sleep you want to go out into a dangerous forest? No, no! You will remain here to rest while I go procure us something to eat!"

His mouth was a straight frown as he stared back at her. He could see where an argument was going to go.

"Just…don't do anything reckless, okay?" Offered the human.

"Hmph, you make it sound as if I'm some frail lady that needs to be protected." Declared the Biblical Servant before her smile became softer. "That goes for you as well, Ritsuka. You…if I leave you alone, you won't do anything foolhardy, will you? I will leave Tarasque to look after you." She didn't stop to listen to anything else he had to say, or rather, she didn't want to. Martha knew her mount would guard Ritsuka with his life, especially since the beast had developed a soft spot for the human. Actually, Ritsuka had developed such a bond with many of the fantastical creatures that Servants used for combat and none-combat purposes.

Out into the rain she went, her footsteps leaving soft imprints in the dirt. A tingle ran up her spine causing her to turn around. Ritsuka was looking back at her, his expression one of partial encouragement and partial worry. Seeing it made Martha's heart flutter.

_Lord, keep him safe until I return._

* * *

Almost an hour into her search for food and the thunder had at least stopped, yet the rain persisted. Martha was happy for that; she could handle the rain and winds. In her travels, she'd endured worse. Besides, the chilly weather gave her some time to think and go over her thoughts.

Scratch that, give her time to attempt to exercise some of them.

Every time she thought back to Ritsuka's limp and bloody body, an immense sense of rage and fear overcame her to the point she nearly tripped over her own two feet.

_He's my Master! He's my partner in helping carrying out His work! That's it! I can't possible be…no! You are a saint! A woman of the cloth, you have higher priorities to focus upon! _

She kept telling herself that to no avail. The fact of the matter was they were alone in the middle of a massive forest teeming with danger…and she was thinking of her Master's body. Wrong as it may have sounded, Martha was happy the fall had taken Ritsuka deep under. If he hadn't been so heavily asleep then he might have woken up and noticed her attempting to steal a kiss on him.

Martha stopped dead in her tracks, her latest kills feeling heavier than usual in her hands. _What…what in Heaven's name was I thinking?! _She'd been seconds away from stealing something that could never be regained as far as Ritsuka was concerned.

"_I've…never kissed a girl before, I-I mean not on the lips." _He'd admitted late night as they were alone in the gym. _"By modern standards that's…" _

Her response to that statement had been a cross look as she slid against the wall beside him. _"Well, with all due respect, we aren't going by the standards of your time. Or…I won't, if that makes any sense. So what if you haven't kissed a girl? You're still a fine young man! Matter of fact, you're the type of man that I would be proud to journey with, and I know I'm not the only one!" _

In her, she'd found a confidant, and Martha had found one in him. More so than Shielder at times, she enjoyed the way he came looking to her. Sure, there were jokes about her being one of the closest things to a "priest" Chaldea had, but he did so seeing her more as a friend than as his Servant. From the bottom of her heart, Martha appreciated that sentiment; personally, she took it as proof that the Lord had given humanity a fine savior. A savior that Martha saw it as her duty to protect.

But to what extent?

_I am his protector, his partner his…his…_There were times Martha noticed the ways the other Servants looked at her Master, their Master. Some of it…well, jealously wasn't an emotion that Martha was privy to. She tried to fancy herself above such thoughts, but there had been times where the green demon had wormed its way inside of her.

When women such ad Medb and Drake came onto him, Martha felt her rage burn almost as hot as the flames of hell. Such sinful and immoral women, it took all of her being to keep from smashing their heads into the floor for daring to corrupt her Master.

_No, he's not…he's our Master. He's…he belongs to us all just as I belong to the Lord. _It felt like she was being bound to a cross and forced to watch evil and sin run rampant and not be able to do a thing about it. How long could she withstand such torture? Sighing in discontent, she realized she would endure it for as long as was required. _It is my cross to bear, and I shall bear it, for…for the sake of his happiness. _Ritsuka's smile was something precious, something that Martha had grown increasingly attached to. Seeing it always seemed to fill her with an extra bit of strength. His laughter was something that was sweet music to her ears.

Speaking of ears, the closer she got back to the campsite, the more strange noises she heard. While her senses weren't blaring the alarm bell, she still felt something amiss. Going on guard out of instinct, she carefully proceeded, not quite sure what she was going find.

Poking her head through the bushes, Martha found something she'd become somewhat used to. Actually, something she'd become happy to see.

Once upon a time, Tarasque had been a ferocious and blood-thirsty dragon, one who wouldn't think twice about ripping a human apart or chewing them up for dinner. That was not the beast that was currently playing with her Master, yelping and barking in joy as the human shaped and created various balls from earth and grass for him to play with. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say that Ritsuka looked like a dragon tamer, having the fire-breathing Phantasmal Beast licking his cheek in open affection. It was clear his wounds had healed and he was taking full advantage of the fact.

Martha felt her eyes begin to water with joyful tears. _You've tamed him, not with fists, swords, or prayer like I did, but with compassion. That same compassion that has allowed you to see the light in all beings. _Time after time, she'd seen evidence that the Lord's creation had been left in good hands. Sure, there times Ritsuka doubted himself, but when push came to shove Martha watched him rise to the call. It was always…invigorating for her to witness.

While she quietly contemplated the feelings she was developing for the black-haired teen, her "faithfully" companion had been sniffing the air. Having caught her scent, Tarasque let out an ear-rattling roar that momentarily caught Ritsuka off guard.

"Martha! Hey, are you back?" He called into the bushes just as she emerged from the shadows.

"Yes, I'm back." Holding up the deer with a smug grin, she proclaimed, "And I brought us dinner!"

Tarasque took one look at the carcass and groaned.

Ritsuka patted the creature on the nose. "Hey, I've got some emergency rations you can snack on if you'd like."

The lion-like dragon let an approving roar before practically soaking the teenage with saliva from his tongue, all in clear sight of Martha. She couldn't help but laugh at the display. So caught up in the merriment she and Ritsuka failed to notice the rain had ceased. The clouds were gradually moving away to reveal the star-studded night sky.

She let him handle the cooking since he was more suited for it. Actually, there were a lot of things that Ritsuka was well suited, some of them being "feminine" duties that were supposed to belong to her. Martha was perfectly happy letting him assume them, especially since he was so good at them. He could take the most miniscule of ingredients and find a way to make them something delicious.

"You know, not a lot of people can say they've tamed a dragon through such unorthodox means." Giggled the dark-haired woman as her mount happily slumbered away having finished his meal. Walking over, she lightly patted Trarsque's head causing him to quietly disappear into a shower of golden sparkles. In the morning, they'd use his senses to regroup with the others.

"I'd say I'm almost in the same league as you, but I'm not." Joked the human. "I still can't punch out boulders or spike him across the battlefield like a football."

"True, but you have other means of creating miracles." Taking a quick breath and muttering a silent prayer for strength, she sat alongside the blue-eyed youth. Before them cackled the campfire, its orange glow coloring their faces bright colors and illuminating their eyes. In Martha's case, she felt the fire truly brought out the light in his eyes. "Ritsuka…I've seen it with my own eyes, the Lord chose wisely in having you become my-I-I mean our Master. I know that you have your doubts…but you have my complete faith, and the faith of others."

"You know, that's what scares me." He started. "That you guys are putting all of your faith in me and I'm…going to let you all down. Like you said, I was an inch away from getting myself killed today." A humorless chuckle slipped from his lips. "I go and there goes humanity, pretty stupid, huh?"

Her shoulder slack, she grabbed Ritsuka by the cheek and turned him so he could face her. "Yes, it was foolish, but that is behind us. You are here and now, alive and well, thus hope remains."

"Thanks to you." Ritsuka added.

"Naturally, after all, who else is-ahh! N-N-No! I-I-I mean y-yes! I-I-argh! Why must you do this?! Do you have any idea what stress you've put me through this day? Fearing for your life?! Fearing that I may push you away and never be able to-eep!" Her hands went from his cheeks to her mouth, a scandalized expression on her. "F-Forget everything I just said, please!"

"Why?" He questioned cocking his head to the side.

"B-Because i-it's embarrassing! I-It's wrong! I-I can't be h-having these feelings for you! I-I-"

"What feelings?" He pressed turning to face her with a narrowed brow. "Martha, listen, I know you're a saint, but you're still human and-"

"I know! I know that! But if we keep talking about this, I won't be able to stop! I won't be able to stop wanting to kiss you! I nearly lost that battle before and I won't be able to go through it again!" Her confession left her with an odd sense of relief, but it was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sense of fear. Eyes-wide, Martha realized she'd just spilled the beans on her greatest secret. Head hung low, she whispered, "I've been…I have been having unholy thoughts regarding you. Thoughts that no person who calls themselves a saint should have."

He was silent as he watched her turn away, shame evidently taking hold of her like a shadow. Ritsuka was torn between kicking himself and leaping in joy for she'd just laid to rest one of his greatest fears. His relief wasn't worth her sadness so he had to correct things. "Martha, Martha, please, will you just look at me?" It was clear she was having to muster all of her strength to do as he'd requested. A mixture of doubt and unease laced her eyes as they did his. "Are you…saying that you've been…thinking about me?"

"…Why wouldn't I? Ritsuka, I shall say it as many times as you'd like, you are…you are someone very special. I believe that you can save the whole of human history because…because…I believe you can. I believe you are a great man, one who…who…who I…" She bit her lip and clenched her knuckles. Give her a thousand dragons to subdue, give her Satan's legions, hell, give her Tarasque throwing a temper tantrum! "How can I not believe in you when my feelings for you are so strong? Stronger than what I believe friendship entails!"

The blue-eyed teen could feel his heart skipping beats. Somehow though, he was still able to talk. "I-If that's how you feel then, why don't you-"

"Because I'm scared! I've never felt this way about another person before! I've been many things: an elder sister, a saint, an instrument of the Lord! I've never tried to be someone's wife!"

"Neither have I!" He fired back, his face equally red. "I'm new to this too! You're the first girl I've ever seriously felt this way about so I…I…"

They were running out of words to say. Slowly, their mouths shut as the human and Servant looked into each other's eyes. Mirrors they were, and at the same time matches to the powder kegs that had been building within each of them.

Ritsuka found Martha's lips to be warm and soft, softer than he'd ever expected. Martha's entire world broke apart and reformatted into a colorful mish-mash she couldn't even begin to make sense of. First and foremost, there was no denying how…_good _the kiss felt. She felt nothing resembling shame or anxiety so long as her lips were connected to Ritsuka's. A quick jolt ran through the human causing him to lean forward, pressing his mouth against the Servant's. She had to lean back a little to allow him to do so. The pair stayed in that position for as long as they could but the need for breathable air forced them to separate from one another. As they inhaled deep breaths, Ritsuka and Martha stared at each other in open-mouthed shock.

To say that both were terrified would have been an understatement. Fear and unease coming so soon after such a critical moment in their lives; however, some would say it was natural. Again, the kiss they just shared was their first. A handful might have even gone as far as to call it cute. Doubt and unease swirled within their eyes as they looked to one another. Any second, the fragile flame they both had been nurturing was going to be snuffed out.

Ritsuka didn't want that to happen, he wouldn't let it happen.

Once more, he caught the saint completely off-guard by pressing his lips against hers', his grip on her shoulders tighter than it had been. Fear fueled his actions as he all but forced himself onto the stunned Servant. A minute passed, and no reaction. Dread and fear quickly dominated Ritsuka as he pulled back. Shame colored his cheeks and his eyes became filled with horror. He'd done it, he'd broken the invisible line he vowed to never cross and was about to pay the price for it.

Martha's eyes caught his for a splint second, then she mimicked his actions. Naturally, she was far more forcefully, her hands going to his waist in an attempt to hold him in place. Hunger, that's the feeling that was transmitted from her body into his. It was quite a surprise, or maybe not given the events of the last thirty or so hours. Ritsuka's mind regained some form of function as evident by his moving hands. After her first kiss, it seemed Martha wanted more. Ritsuka was more than happy to oblige her. Against him, her body shivered like a wintery gale had touched her. Just as his hands had begun to roam her body, the Rider's were doing the same. Only she was going at a much faster and more frantic pace.

The…feeling in-between her legs was growing more intense by the second. Never had it ate at her in such a way. _Arousal…I'm…I'm truly getting aroused. Ritsuka, you feel the same way, don't you? _Though the message had been telepathic, it was also asked through her body. Going entirely off of instinct and word-of-mouth, she pressed her body against his, feeling their lower regions connect. Martha felt the growing tent in his pants, and smiled. As luck would have it, they'd separated for air. Her eyes met Ritsuka's. Though the flame had flickered in their eyes before, never had they been so careless as to let the other see it. Now they were seeing it, and breathing invisible sighs of relief their combined brightness could outshine the sun. Ritsuka was the first to be taken completely by the blaze.

This time, the Rider readily responded to his kiss. It was perhaps more passionate than the last one, which made Martha's heart flutter in excitement. Speaking of her heart, she was sure she could hear it roaring in her ears. The roar was familiar, but this time, she wasn't fighting it or the urges it brought with her. A sharp cry left her parted lips upon feeling her Master's hands drift down to her bottom. Being so close, Ritsuka heard her and immediately pulled away. That wasn't what Martha wanted.

With lightning-quick speed, she grabbed his wrists and repositioned them so his palms were lying flat against her ass cheeks. "Please, more. I…I want you to touch me more. Touch me in the ways I've heard about, Ritsuka." She'd knowingly rung the bell, and the first blow came not long after. The human practically threw himself onto her, his mouth on hers. Martha eagerly gripped his shoulders and backside, feeling the muscular form beneath his shirt. No longer was she going to try to banish the sinful thoughts she'd had regaining her Master. Those same thoughts she'd locked away all came rushing back to her. Between Ritsuka's lips and them, it was almost overwhelming. Scratch that, it was overwhelming, _too _overwhelming.

_Lord Almighty, forgive me, but I MUST do this! _

Her entire body was shaking like a leaf, yet she still found the strength to move her body as she desired. Pushing Ritsuka up, she felt a ping of guilt at the confusion that marred his face, but she vowed to make it up for it tenfold. With enough distance between them, she could go ahead with the "blow" that she'd been told would leave Chaldea's sole Master speechless. Sucking in a quick breath, she reached downward toward her waist where her outfit parted. All of her superhuman strength was summoned as her arms jerked in separate directions. With them went her outfit. In other words, all of her remaining clothing.

Martha's fellow Servants had been on the money when they said unveiling herself before Ritsuka would leave him speechless. Even then, she had to admit, there was something incredibly cute about his completely shy and stunned face. He wasn't looking away, which she was happy for. She'd grown tired of looking away from the things that her heart yearned for, and she wanted one of those things to look solely on her. Martha hadn't paid much attention to her own body, but others had pointed out the details for her. She'd been called beautiful, but rarely did she pay much thought to it. With Ritsuka though, she'd begun to give thought to how she might have looked to others, or more accurately, Ritsuka. She wanted him to like her.

So far, she was willing to say he was liking her, especially her often-discussed body. Her compatriots often told her she had breasts most women would kill for a pair of hips that were quite desirable. Both of those things were now lying before Ritsuka, completely bare like the rest of her body. Against her better instincts, a blush crept to Martha's face as his cerulean eyes drunk in her unscarred body. Given the defining event of her legend, some would have been shocked she carried no scars on her body whatsoever. If she had, Martha wondered if Ritsuka would have looked at her differently. _No, no he wouldn't. He is above that, far above it. _Thought the purple-haired beauty. That realization was something she took comfort in, just like how Ritsuka was taking solace in the fact that she hadn't batted his eyes away.

"Y-Y-You…you're…you're…you're…heavenly." _I-I-Idiot! Of all the things for you to say, you had to go and say something as corny as that? What the hell's wrong with you?! _Several different thoughts were wrestling in his head. Miniature versions of himself were all fighting for control of his mind. Figuring out which one was right was a near impossible task. It became worse as he allowed his eyes to wonder downward. "M-M-M-Martha, y-you're-"

Giggling, she reached down with her right hand and tickled her lower lips. Sinful as it was, it felt amazing. "Aroused, or is wet the modern term? I understand women become this way when around a man they find…attractive? A man they wish to…give themselves to? If so, then yes, Ritsuka, I am wet for _you_. I'm…I'm not as ashamed as I'd like to admit, but this isn't my first time." There was a small but noticeable jolt that ran through her as she watched his eyes widen. The romantic feelings coming onto both of them had left Servant and Master shaken and floating in a limbo of doubt. By revealing herself to him, Martha hoped she'd wiped away such things. "Ritsuka, do you find me…attractive? Dare I say, ravishing?"

She was learning fast, faster than most would have gave her credit for. Odds were, it was going to be the death of Ritsuka. "Y-Y-Yes, I-I, M-M-Martha, a-a-are you sure about this?"

Smiling at him, took her hand, the same had that had been lathered in cum, and reached out to him. An electric jolt passed through the both of them once their skin connected. A sigh escaped his lips in feeling her juices touch his palm, and even be rubbed in. His legs were shaking like leaves, no different than hers, which somewhat put her at ease. Speaking of which, Martha felt her pussy quiver in excitement. Since he was so fixated on her face, odds were Ritsuka failed to notice. In due time, he would find out thought. Mesmerized by her bright blue eyes the human began to lean downward. Martha smiled as she leaned upward, their lips meeting half-way.

So close, it was possible for her to pull him down atop of her. It was the Rider's time to feel fire race through her body. She was naked as the day she was born and kissing and grinding against a man she'd taken a vow to serve. They showed no signs of stopping and were about to take one another in some nameless forest in a world that would vanish like a bad dream. All of it was so surreal that if one attempted to explain it all, she would have laughed it off at best. Now, here she was, feeling herself becoming a bit less saintly and a bit more…_human_. The person responsible for such a transformation was atop of her, marking her lips as his. She did the same to him, all while her strong hands scoured his body. Near unbearable impulse began to violently seize her body.

Ritsuka pulled back causing the woman beneath him to whine in protest. Her eyes shimmered with naked lust and want, the likes of which no one would have ever expected to come from her. Inhaling through his nose, he moved his arms out, his palms quickly finding her glorious mounds. Martha moaned in ecstasy. Ritsuka softly rubbed them as if it were a test run. The test produced good results so he repeated it.

"M-More. P-Ple-Please, more…Ritsuka…"

Never had he heard her voice sound so detached, so feathery-soft yet weighed down. One look into her glazed over eyes and Ritsuka could see she was yearning for him. A similar fire blazed in his own orbs. The flame funneled from his chest into his fingers, which began to work across her boobs like spider legs. Martha writhed under the assault, joyously helpless and wanting it to continue until she'd been completely broken down. Every soft rotation of her mountains brought that outcome closer and closer to reality. Ritsuka's ears greedily ate up the sounds of the journey. If possible, he was going to make it last as long as possible, for both of their sakes. Briefly looking Martha in the eye, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The Abrahamic Servant whined in protest as a single kiss wasn't enough for her.

Thankfully, her lover had something else in mind. First, she felt his hot breaths tickle her nipple, then she felt Ritsuka's wet tongue laying claim to it. The saint's body arched backward, a loud cry flying past her lips into the starry night. In-between her legs, Martha felt her pussy quiver once more. Droplets of pre-cum escaped her vaginal lips and found their way onto the ground. In the back of her mind, she wondered what Ritsuka would look like splattered in her womanly juices. She was going to find out in just a short while.

One lick quickly multiplied into a dozen, all happening within seconds of each other. Martha had heard of rapid-fire fisticuffs, hell, she'd practically helped invent the phrase. Ritsuka had somehow transmuted the art into something else that used his tongue. It was a mighty technique, greater than anything she could have ever dreamt of. In seconds the move had her moaning and clawing at nothingness. If this were a battle then surely he'd taken the advantage, and he was using it to its full extent. Ritsuka was laying siege to her, and Martha was all too happy to surrender to the sensual assault, the likes of which she'd never even dreamed of.

"M-M-Master, a-a-are you…finding my breasts as…delicious as you'd dreamed?" The purple-haired Rider somehow managed to spit out. Just speaking one basic word was a battle. Martha knew in the bottom of her heart before this night was over, she was likely going to have lost the ability to speak entirely.

Her lover showed her that perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing. It was possible to speak through eyes and the body, that's exactly what Ritsuka was doing to her. His teeth were first. Another ear-splinting cry pierced the night thanks to the human gently biting down on Martha's right nipple. It sent a wave of pure lightning racing through her body. Further stoking the wave came the soft stroking of his tongue. Adding to the euphoria she was feeling were his fingers. Ritsuka made sure her left breast hadn't gone unnoticed. The fingers she'd seen some delicate hold a pencil and craft beautiful sketches and doodles were now fondling her. And were doing a damn good job of doing so. Ritsuka removed his mouth from her right nipple, replacing his tongue with his fingers. A small droplet of saliva licked from his chin as he met Martha's eyes. Shut-eyed, he leaned forward and kissed her. She eagerly returned the passion.

Kissing her Master while he was also toying with her breasts, it was a situation she never thought she'd be it. But again, Martha was far from disliking it. Though she wanted to, the Rider couldn't find it in herself to raise her arms, as if all the strength had been sapped from her body. Their tongues sloppily mashed against one another in a saliva-filled battle. Martha did her best to win, but her rational mind was beginning to fade. Ritsuka somehow picked up on that and pulled back depriving her of the sweet substance she was becoming addicted to. Immediately, she lunged forward, unwilling to let his mouth escape her again. As they kissed, his hands pinched her breasts. Momentarily overwhelmed, she couldn't help but cry out again.

Taking the opportunity, the younger man separated, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Martha had half a mind to use the loose chain to reconnect them, but the human moved fast. This time, he was suckling her left breast while using his fingers on her right nipple. The change up didn't really matter as the pleasure she was feeling remained the same. She felt her body begin to arch upward and her fingers curl at invisible shapes. Martha's lower lips quivered again. Now she understood what it felt like to be at the heart of an inferno, caught in the midst of a dragon's deadly red-hot flames. For so long she'd thought the feeling would be horrible and shameful. Martha believed failure would forever stain her if she ever allowed herself to fall into that state. Thanks to Ritsuka, she now understood things to be different. The flames weren't to be as feared as she'd expected.

So engrossed with her ecstasy the long-haired woman hardly noticed that Ritsuka's left hand had broken from her breast and was moving down. She certainly noticed when she felt his fingers poke her vaginal lips. This time, her fingers dug into the earth beneath them. Almost immediately, her pussy began to squeeze his two fingers in gratitude for finally giving them some attention. Ritsuka took notice of this and dragged them out, then forced them back in. Martha howled in pleasure, begging him for more via her body. He granted her wish and began to pump his fingers in and out of her vagina like his life depended on it.

_Heh, who knew a saint could be so…lustful. Or maybe…she's always felt this way about me but chose to hide it. _He couldn't help but laugh at how alike they'd been when it came to their feelings. Both of them had tried so hard to hide how they were beginning to feel about one another and the thoughts they'd been having. If not for this little unexpected turn Ritsuka wondered if they ever would have worked up the courage to do this. Knowing his luck, probably not so he made sure not to blow it.

He took his lips off her breasts. Thanks to the work of his fingers, Martha was too high on pleasure to notice or care. Really, she looked…absolutely divine with a red-face caked with sweat and her tongue practically hanging out of her mouth. It was such a disrespectful face for a saint to make, yet all he could was a masculine sense of pride for having brought her to such a point. That same sense of pride energized his body, or more accurately, his tongue.

"AAHHH!"

She'd had fingers inside of her, and now she had a tongue, a hot, wet, and powerful tongue that was demolishing her cavern with all the fury of a raging bull. It was a wild beast that she doubted anyone would be able to tame. Amazingly, Martha felt no desire to stop its rampage, she wanted it to continue. She wanted it to ravage everything in sight until it was fully content with itself and its handiwork. Martha felt her back leaving the ground while her palms lay flat against the ground; it was like she was in the process of being swept up by some unseen yet all powerful force.

Her pussy tasted better than he ever could have imagined. Many had pointed the…somewhat lewd nature of the outfit she wore, which Martha usually brushed off. What she probably didn't know, at least until now, was how some had paid close attention to her waist area. It was as if she were daring onlookers to look to her nether regions. There had been nights he'd woken in a…comprising position because of such thoughts. He was now fulfilling those lustful thoughts and fantasies without abandon. The smell of her vagina was absolutely intoxicating to the young human, enough so he felt his brain nearly break itself in two from the sensory information. If that was the price he was going to have to pay then so be it, he pressed on ahead, literally. The fruits of his decision immediately manifested themselves.

After what felt like an eternity, a modicum of strength returned to her arms. The first thing she did was use it to move her palms to the top of Ritsuka's head. She'd suffered under his teasing for too long and wanted him to go the full mile now. That's exactly what he was doing, thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy at lightning speed.

_This feeling…so hot, so…intoxicating. Lord above, forgive me, but I must have more of this feeling! I need it! Every day! Every week! I must have as much of it as my body can handle! _

Moisture was flowing from her vaginal lips like the lava from a volcano. It was becoming hard to tell if the eruption had already come or if they were merely building to it. If it was the latter than without a doubt, it was going to be a sight to behold. To bring such a thing closer to happening he increased the rate of his finger thrusting. He added a third finger to her pussy intensifying the assault. With the strength Martha was gripping Ritsuka's head, it was a miracle she hadn't crushed it by accident. Perhaps it was because she could feel her own strength leaving her, collecting in her stomach then being forced downward into her pussy. The flame burning there was growing hotter and hotter, it wouldn't stay contained for long.

"RITSUKAAA!"

Brief as the window might have been, Ritsuka was able to prepare himself in the short two seconds before Martha's juices spilled forth. His preparation proved well worth it as he was able to catch most of her feminine juices, juices that had been tasted by no man before him. Though he could hear his heart thundering in his chest, the teenager somehow managed to remain calm enough to focus on the task at hand-licking up as much of Martha's cum as he possibly could. It felt as if her fluids were washing away everything else in his mind, their situation, humanity, the Grail, and even the dangers around them. All that existed was the woman whose legs he currently sat in-between.

A similar feeling had enveloped Martha. Any past reservations about sex she had well and truly went out the window as her pussy blasted waves of white liquid onto Ritsuka's face. This sense of…release, awakening, _purification _dare she say, had her totally enthralled. The night sky above was nothing but a blur of dark blue, green, and splotches of white. Even her hearing had gone completely dead save for one sound-Ritsuka continuously lapping up her juices. It was a wondrous melody that she lost herself in. From the bottom of her heart, she wanted the song to keep on playing, and if that meant squeezing out every last droplet of cum in her body, then so be it. Martha felt almost every flicker of his tongue, some of them managing to touch her folds in spite of the tidal wave she'd unleashed upon him. His fingers were still there as well, softly massaging her vaginal lips until he felt she'd had her fill.

Incoherent babbling streamed from the Rider's red lips, as did drool from her cheek. How undignified, how _slutty_ she must have looked-lying on the forest floor with cum leaking out of her pussy. And a large amount of said cum being splattered across her Master's face and fingers. He was still licking it all up, savoring ever drop. By some miracle, Martha was able to raise her head enough to see him. Indeed, he was taking his time with his licks, as if he were enjoying some delicious beverage. The Servant's ego was burning like a flame, one that was spreading through her body quickly breathing new energy into her. Sitting upright, she patiently watched him clean off his face and fingers. Once finished, he looked to her with a wide smile.

"Do you…want to…" He began.

"Let me have a taste of your sword, Master. I long to see if it lives up to the fantasies I've had regarding its sharpness."

Her words were like a whetstone. Hot anticipation dancing in her eyes, Martha came upon his member with shaking hands. A small bit of pre-cum was on the verge of pouring out, a far-cry from the barely repressed geyser that was her loins. Martha decided she wanted to "balance things out", and thus grabbed Ritsuka's cock by the base. She took in the first quarter of his eight-inch cock, hoping to get a feel for it. What she got was more than what she was expecting, and she immediately wanted more of it. So she took it. Quickly bobbing her head up and down half his cock elected a reaction similar to hers', and like Ritsuka, Martha felt a sensual pride in getting the object of her desires to cry out.

There was zero hesitation in her sucking of his member. It was truly an unreal sight, a Woman of God taking to another man's penis like she'd been born to it. Romantics and so forth would have looked at the sight and claimed that God had led her to the "promised land" or that she was now receiving her just rewards for her faithful service. Normally, she would have punched those people out and not stopped until they were toothless. Now, now she could say she was willing to bow her head and blush.

"Marthhhhaaa!"

The earlier level of clarity he'd been able to retain had shattered into a hundred fragments. Ritsuka was now crying out as he thrashed his head back and forth. His body continuously arched and his hips instinctively jerked with every second. Wave after wave of colorless, odorless fire was racing through his veins at a mile at minute. He knew that Martha wanted to make it go faster, she wouldn't stop until he'd exploded the same way she had. A distant hand grabbed the reigns of his mind and forced him to sit upright. Ritsuka knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her without a fight. Immoral as it may have been, he was truly enjoying this, making a holy woman like Martha degenerate to the point she looked like some street hooker.

A stray glance in her direction told him she heard his thoughts, or rather felt them.

Pulling away from his now soaked member, the dark-haired Servant smiled. She knew of his inner desires, and accepted them, nay, she gave him permission to carry them out. Partially on the grounds she was holding similar feelings and wanted to exercise them as well.

"MMMMH!"

It was amazing what sounds she could still make while her mouth was stuffed with her lover's wet cock. His hand lay atop her head, affectionately rubbing her crown as if she were some pet or harem girl. Ritsuka had complete and utter control over her, and it was turning her on. The inner desire she fought to repress was pushing her to bob his cock up and down within her mouth. Each motion caused her pussy to quiver in bliss and even wet. Having had his tongue and fingers in her mouth, Martha now longed for his penis to be inside of her. She'd get it eventually, but after she'd slathered it with her salvia, laying claim to it for her own. Oh, and after he'd cum all over her, marking her as his woman. Such thoughts swirled within her head like an endless maelstrom. They powered a massive engine that was connected to every pore of her body. Sweat glistened down the Rider's skin as she aggressively sucked the human's dick.

Some of it flew into the air along with her dark-purple locks when Ritsuka unexpected pulled her away. Had she been clear-minded, Martha might have felt the slight tightening of his hand before he did the deed. Martha's tongue hung out in a hungry pant while her eyes found Ritsuka's. They quickly drifted downward to her chest. Her removal of her hands from his hips showed she got the idea, and was eager to execute it.

"Ooooohhh, yesssss!"

Grinning in pride, Martha held her breasts to his cock and immediately began to rock them up and down. Searing heat exploded from the embrace washing over the both of them. If Ritsuka had been standing, no doubt he would have toppled onto his backside or his ass. Even if that happened, Martha would have kept massaging his cock with her melons. The same exhilarating euphoria that gripped her in the heat of a fist-fight had returned to take hold of her now as she gave her lover the experience of his life. Speaking of experience, Martha knew for a fact she could be reborn as a Servant a hundred times, and the feel of Ritsuka's penis against her lips was something she'd always remember and cherish.

An inferno was burying between her loans, and one as well within Ritsuka. It was written all over his face he was doing his best to hold it in. Martha wanted to see it, that orgasmic face he'd forced her to make. She wanted it almost as much as she wanted to feel the sweet sensation of his cum exploding before her. Closing her eyes, the Saint tried to picture it and diligently worked to make it come true. Her mouth found the tip of his member once again, taking in little more than half of it in one go. Ritsuka's grip on her tightened again. He was now manually rocking his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. Apparently, the fact that she was new to sex had left his mind. Martha was actually grateful for that fact; her Master was a kind and considerate man.

But she didn't want kind and considerate at the moment. She wanted to feel the raw, intoxicating pleasure that she'd long-since spurned since taking up her staff.

Faintly, she laughed as she now had a second "staff" to take good care of.

"OOOOHHH!"

Martha wasn't disappointed in the slightest by what came next. _God in Heaven…they were…they were right._ Delicious, that was the word that came to mind as the masculine juices rushed down her mouth. Empowering was how she would have described what landed everywhere else. It was strange considering Ritsuka still had something of an iron-hold on her and was still vigorously ramming his penis into her mouth, even as he was cumming. With a shudder, Martha realized that's _exactly _what made her feel great. She'd brought him to this state, this primal form that it was said only a "good partner" could bring one to. Though she wanted to serve God, Martha could no longer deny she wanted to serve Ritsuka as well. Based on the white torrent splashing her in the face, she was doing a good job of it.

Though having great self-control, Ritsuka was still a virgin and this was his first time. There was no way for him to put the led back on the firehose that was his penis. Watching his Servant lover lean back, Ritsuka realized there was no need to. Throwing his head back, released his hold on Martha and allowed his cock to blast his juices everywhere; thanks to their positions, everywhere meant practically every portion of Martha's face and chest. His cum landed in her mouth, on her cheeks, her chin, and atop her sweaty breasts. Eyes glazed over with love and lust, she joyously accepted it all.

His orgasmic juices had become her heavenly rain, and he gave her all he could.

A puddle had begun to form in-between her legs where she'd been kneeling. Her legs quivered in tandem with his body continuously jerking until Ritsuka had nothing else left. After such a fine blow-jab, he was going to need a minute or two to regain his strength for the next part of their lovemaking.

Martha used the time to clean herself off, fully knowing Ritsuka wasn't as tired as one might have thought. Though her own bliss was riding high, she was able to retain enough focus to take stock of her surroundings. In other words, she was aware of Ritsuka's reactions to her. Remembering stray pieces of information she'd denied hearing, she began to clean herself off starting with her face. Luxuriously, she ran her hands along her cheek and sucked on her fingers as if they were lollipops or popsicles. There was no need to fake anything, she genuinely loved every second of it.

"I like the way you taste, Ritsuka." Giggled the purple-haired Servant. Of course, his member, having emptied its contents barely five minutes ago, was back at full mast. "Your cock…it really is something special. Now, I can understand why all the other women convent it; unfortunately, they're all in for some disheartening news."

Rather than question or comment on her statement, Ritsuka merely laughed. He leaned back and enjoyed the show, watching the Biblical Servant scoop up the cum on her face and shoulders, and then when she moved to her chest. The drool that had been licking from her cheeks dripped onto her breasts, still moist from his own treatment of them and the sweat accumulated from her earlier actions. Ritsuka's cock continued to twitch as he watched Martha lick and fondle her own nipples, all in an effort to soak up his essence. More than once did their eyes make contact with one another. Their respective organs pulsated each time, crying out to them to take one another. Both were able to restrain themselves, temporarily.

Seconds after she'd finished cleaning her left breast, the blue-eyed human was slamming his lips against the Rider's. As with the others, she welcomed the kiss with all of her heart. It felt amazing, still having some of her juices swaying in her mouth and his tongue forcing his way in. The two flavors mixed creating a sensual cocktail in her mouth. Martha's body reacted to it in the only way possible, with naked shivers of bliss. Being so close, those shivers crossed over into Ritsuka's body. He met them by tightly gripping her hips, giving them a subtly-implied squeeze. The saint gasped while kissing him. Less than an inch separated their mouths, in seconds that gap vanished as they began to practically wrestle with one another. Both were clearly hungry and were ready to take the final leap. Ritsuka pulled back, gripping his penis with his right arm.

His Servant had a different idea.

He was on his back, and she was atop of him, positioned directly above his sword. Martha gave her lover a brief grin of audacity before slamming her hips downward.

"AAAHHH!"

The barrier protecting her maidenhood was demolished in one swift move, and mostly by her own decision. Martha wasn't going to deny that it hurt, but only for a splint second. Dragons and evil specters had given her greater wounds that having her hymen broken. Still, that didn't mean that Ritsuka was going to accept it. She felt his reassuring hands on her hips, softly massaging them to make the agony fade away faster. In the throes of lust, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. For that, she grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him, hard. Tongues pressed against one another and saliva openly ran down their chins.

"You feel amazing, Ritsuka. Heavenly in fact." Whispered the brawler.

His body high on ecstasy, the Master couldn't help but rock his hips upward. Martha was not dismayed by the act. "What a lewd thing for a saint to say."

After another kiss, she gave him a smile that could only be called seductive. "Not for a woman making love to her man. Such things are natural, are they not?"

Their bodies answered the debate for them. Martha's body pussy greedily closed around his cock. Pushing it deeper, the human sent a massive wave of ecstasy rippling across Martha's body, the likes of which surpassed those of the previous embraces. Seconds were marked by their frantic kissing of one another, hands clawing at shoulders. The compact space of her pussy was absolute heaven for Ritsuka, and his own larger than expected size completely filled Martha's snatch up. All of it was endless better than the fantasies she'd had in the last half hour; Martha knew for a certain fact that she'd become addicted to the male's member. Her entire body had gone on autopilot as if it were a fight, reason and logic lost to the sensual rhythm.

It didn't take long for the black-haired youth to catch up to her. Who had taken the lead didn't really matter so much as the dance itself, a lustful tango they'd been longing for going on weeks. Ritsuka's hands settled on her ass, her sweet, round ass that he'd gripped several times through the night. The tighter he gripped it the more his thrusts were, Martha was greatly pleased by the joint assault. Her breasts were flailing about without direction like a raging beast. Momentarily clear-eyed, Ritsuka bit down hard on one of the wailing mountains.

"Ooooooohhhhh!"

Hands moved from his shoulder blades to his head, a familiar position for the two of them. Grinning against her bouncing boob, he pinched her ass-cheeks out of sheer curiosity. Another hot-blooded scream flew from the saint's red lips. He extended it by giving her an extra hard thrust. Martha's vagina shook like the prelude to an earthquake. The Rider's boobs were practically suffocating him between their softness and heat, all of which he was adding to by continuously running his tongue along her right-breast. Throughout it all, he never let his pelvic thrusting slacken, quite the contrary. The constant feel of her walls squeezing his cock gave him a nonstop boost of energy he used to fuck the Servant held in his arms.

"More! More! Harder! Faster!"

"Marthhhhaaa! You feel so tight! So good!"

She was moving her hips at the speed of lightning, and he was keeping pace with her. It was a testament to his strength, strength he'd longed for in order to protect the things he'd come to cherish. Top of that list was the beautiful clear-eyed woman bouncing in his hips. The sound of wet flesh slapping together eclipsed the cackling of the fire and nightly noises of the forest. They had seemingly overtaken nature.

If Martha's body hadn't been on fire before, it most certainly was now. Red was consuming every physical and spiritual portion of her body and it wasn't going to stop until she'd been swallowed hole. Throwing her arms out, she welcomed the consumption. The swirling flames of lust bathed every inch of her body until they completely had her, and even then, it still wasn't enough. She wanted more. Amazingly, Ritsuka was more than willing to give her all she could handle. His cock was going like a piston in and out of her vagina, sweat and cum spilling out as they pushed further and further toward their climax.

"MARTHA! MARTHA!"

"YESSS! HARDER! HAAARDDDERR!"

The Rider's walls had become a pair of reinforced steel walls, closing in on his cock with the intent to completely squish it, but the task wasn't so easy. Ritsuka's pillar was an equally strong drill, one that had burrowed into the depths of the long-haired beauty and was seconds away from penetrating her final wall and unsealing the precious gem beyond it. Mouths hung open as the struggle lasted for a few short seconds longer. Eventually of them gave.

"RTISUUUKAAA!"

MARTHAAA!"

Her walls exploded around him, the same white liquid he'd taken in his mouth was now smothering his cock. Ritsuka had a brief moment to enjoy it before his own release hit him hard. Torrents of his manly essence was shot through her love canal right into her core, setting fire to the sanctuary she'd taken a vow to uphold. He truly enjoyed defiling it and marking it as his territory. Martha's unrestrained shouts told him he was free to walk in whenever he pleased. Speaking of which, it was honestly a surprise that she was the first one to cum, being the Servant. Perhaps all her time restraining herself had just made the blast all the more powerful when the bomb finally went off. Greedily, Ritsuka bathed in the creamy feeling of the blast. He added to it by pumping as much of his juices into her as he could. Though he could feel cum beginning to leak out of her pussy, he kept on going. The human wanted her cavern to be absolutely flooded thanks to him.

In the meantime, they reintroduced their lips to one another. For Martha, it was the only way to hold onto consciousness as she felt like any second, she was going to fall off a cliff into a deep dark abyss. Maybe she'd already fallen off the edge as save for the tingling in her waist area, all other sense of feeling had completely left her body. It was a strange yet excitable feeling. Compounding it was the nonstop lashing of Ritsuka's tongue. Giving herself away to the feeling, she allowed her body to continuously spasm under the force of their joint orgasm until a sense of sanity returned to either of them.

Replacing the sounds of their private organs were their lips and tongues. Ritsuka and Martha went at each other in a battle of tongues were the victor didn't matter so much as the effort one put in. Both of them were using everything they had. Ironically, in the process they were gradually building their strength back up. Somewhat literally in Martha's case. She'd heard of mana transfer rituals yet had always shrugged them off. If she wanted strength, she would ask her Master to pray to the Lord to give her some. From now on though, she knew she could look somewhere else for it-the cerulean-eyed boy holding her in his arms. The boy whose love had been enough for her to take a second vow.

Their breaths were almost visible as they stared into each other's eyes once separating. "Martha…that was…that…I don't think words can describe it."

She laughed alongside him. "I cannot find an apt description either. All I can say is that I'm blessed to have met such a man like you." Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered, "But I…Master Ritsuka, I think I still want more." His cock responded to her statement. "If there's…something you…want to do, t-then I…I'm all for it."

"Do you…realize what you're saying?" He whispered back.

A roll of her hips and he nearly came again. "I am a woman…and you are my man, there is nothing we can do that God has not given two people in love to do."

Just as she'd flipped him around, he did the same to her. Martha had just enough strength to keep herself upright on her hands and knees. "Wanting to due anal, you're such a slutty saint, you know that."

He gave her not time to respond as the Japanese teen swiftly rammed his cock into her backdoor hole.

"OH GOD!"

She'd tried hard to block out the talk of anal sex. Because of her doing so, she had no idea what to do, but from the looks of things, Ritsuka was showing her she had no need to. All Martha had to do was seat back and relax as the human pounded her asshole like her life depended on it. In a glorious twist of irony, all feeling below her hips was rapidly beginning to fade, as if it were being erased inch by inch.

"Yes! Ah, yes! Right there! More!"

Ritsuka was gripping her ass like a vice. If he thought her pussy had felt amazing than somehow, her ass had managed to knock things right out of the ballpark. The ass he'd spent some time fantasizing about and dreaming to touch he was now wrecking like there was no tomorrow. Lust and want dominated him leading him to rear his left hand back then deliver a resound smack to the corresponding check. Martha howled like a beast in heat, which triggered Ritsuka's own inner animal. Her palms dug into the dirt while his did the same to her sweaty ass cheeks. Snorting through his nostrils, he repeatedly slammed into her like a bull in heat. His hand descended again and again against her ass, leaving bright red marks that furthered the Servant's euphoria.

Briefly regaining a portion of her former strength, Martha used her hands to push upward, slamming her backside against Ritsuka's chest. His hands immediately let go of her ass and moved to her breasts. He picked up where he left off almost an hour ago. Her tongue reached for his, meeting it midway. They were at the primal level now, a state neither of them ever thought they'd reach, but they were happy they'd found it.

"RITSUUUKAAAHHH!"

"MARTHHHAAAHHH!"

To the couple's pleasure, they cam near simultaneously. Manly juices spilled from the Rider's ass crack and poured onto the ground while staining her backside and legs. Feminine juices gushed out of both the Servant's ass and her vagina, leaking down her leg to join the rest. Ritsuka held his lover by her chest as his cock pumped shot after shot into her asshole, which took it all up with great excitement. Martha's arms looped around his neck in order to deepen their kiss. That the position they hung in as they rode out their second climax. It was one they wished they could stay in for the rest of time.

_Lord in Heaven, I know I have taken a vow in Your Name, but I must make a second vow. _Thought the punch-throwing woman.

Ritsuka's innocent blue eyes found hers in a moment of perfect clarity.

_I vow to stand beside this man until my bones turn to dust, and wherever his fate may take him, I wish to follow. I love him…and he loves me and we wish to be together. That is a marriage, is it not?_

With that thought flickering in her mind, she completely let go, her consciousnesses finally drifting off into the unknown.

* * *

"Good morning, Martha." Came the voice of heaven.

Smiling, she felt around with her arm, somehow finding his neck. What came next was the sweet sensation of his lips against hers'. That's how she woke herself up-his tongue and hands serving as her alarm. Opening her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of a very naked Ritsuka Fujimaru holding her in his arms. Rolling over she was on top, she drunk in every feature of his handsome face. Beyond them the sun was rising over the once darkened forest. Sitting upright, she looked around seeing nothing was out of the ordinary. They'd made it through the night in complete bliss.

That embolden the Rider as memories of the previous night came back to her, and with them, a familiar feeling.

"Let me suck your cock, Master."

Grinning, he laid back against the ground and watched his Servant snake her way towards his erect cock. She marveled at it for a second, then took half of his mast into her mouth.

"Ooooooohhh!" Cried the holy woman diving her the moment with full force. Hands clawing at the dirt, Ritsuka tried to arch his body upwards so she could deepthroat him. Martha took in even more of his cock, drool and saliva sliding down her chin and touching his naked legs. Every few licks Ritsuka's whole body arched off the ground, further driving his member deeper into her oral mouth. She continued to take all of his length into her mouth, that is, until she got an idea.

Pulling away just a bit, she gripped the sides of her breasts and sandwiched Ritsuka's cock in-between them.

"M-M-MARTHA! Y-YOUR TITS!" Cried the human.

"You love them, don't you? Well, what better way to start off the new day." Giggled the blue-eyed woman now running her breasts up and down his member as she'd done the night before. It wasn't just her tits, Martha was using her tongue to fully awaken the human teenager as well. It was working wonderfully. With every second his screams echoed in her ears causing her snatch to grow moist.

Ritsuka took full advantage of his view of it by grabbing her ass and striking like a wolf. For the second time in a row, the saint screamed out in utter ecstasy. They were now completely sucking each other off, bathed in the light of the rising sun. There was a good chance they'd fall right back asleep afterwards, but it'd be worth it. Their bodies shook in unison as one's actions pushed the other closer and closer to the visualized end.

"AAAAHHHH!"

In that moment, Ritsuka and Martha felt like they'd achieved the pinnacle of love. Collapsing into one another's face, their bodies let loose with ludicrous amounts of cum they'd worked up in the wee hours of the dawn. They were completely bathed in each other's juices and scent. It would take a dip in a nearby river or lake to wash it all off. They would lose time, but that was alright. Besides, a bath together sounded deeply appealing to the both of them.

"That's one hell of a way to start off the morning." Chuckled the human.

Martha opened her cum-soaked mouth to respond, but someone beat her to the punch.

"You got that right! Gods! I knew you were well-equipped, but you've completely surpassed my expectations, Master! Oh, and you too, 'Saint'. Oh, oh, I always knew eventually your little holy shine would be wiped away."

Scrambling apart from one another, their faces red, Ritsuka and Martha directed their gaze toward the bushes outside of their campsite. Wide-eyed, they watched as a figured emerged into the morning light. From the greenery emerged one of Celtic mythology's most infamous queens, a seductive and insidious grin on her pretty face. That alone was warrant for concern, but in Martha's eyes, it got worse.

A familiar white substance ran down Medb's right finger. It wasn't hard to find its source-her exposed center. Laughing, she walked over toward them, headless of the cum leaking down her leg and onto the forest floor.

"Wh-W-Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL, MEDB!?" Screeched Ritsuka nearly jumping out of his skin. "W-W-W-WERE YOU-"

"You're damn right I was!" Bellowed the pink-haired Rider. "Hot damn, I'll say it, you two sure do know how to put on a show! You have no idea how hot and wet you two got me, gods, it was beautiful!"

While Martha continued to gap like a fish, not even noticing how Medb was eyeing her exposed body, Ritsuka continued to panic. "H-H-H-How l-long h-have y-you been watching us?!" He well and truly feared the answer.

"Oh, I just found you two a little while ago. Imagine my surprise finding you and this 'holy woman' lying in each other's arms…in the nude." A wink and a nod was sent to Martha before she turned her attention back to Ritsuka. He yelped in shock realizing he was still naked…and before one of Chaldea's biggest horn dogs. Medb took one step forever, licking her lips. "I _loved _what I saw, now it's time for round two. Martha got you all nice and warmed up, so I hope you're ready, _Master_." Her eyes twinkled with mischievous light as she ran her hand over her exposed pussy. "Or, if you want, we can include the saint in this. You do like her so why don't we…spice things up a bit? It's been a while since I've had a threesome and I'm sure you'd love to experience _another _first, eh, Ritsuka? I can assure you, I'll be just a good lay as that-"

"_LIKE HELL YOU WILL! HIS BODY BELONGS TO ME AND NO ONE ELSE!" _

A voice like thunder shook the forest, and then the earth rumbled as a short number of steps were taken to bridge the space between the two Riders. Medb had all but three seconds to realize what had happened before Martha's right fist slammed into her cheek, the impact causing cracks to spread along the ground like a spider-web. Ritsuka screamed in horror while birds flew out from the trees in all directions. Then Medb flew, crimson blood leaving a trail as she left the ground and ascended into the skies. Mouth agape, he watched the Celtic Servant disappear beyond the forest, into the brightening clouds in the sky.

"HANDS OFF MY MAN, WHORE! HIS PENIS AND BODY ARE MINE, AND IF YOU COME NEAR THEM AGAIN THEN I SHALL UNLEASH THE FULL FORCE OF JACOB'S LIMBS UPON YOU!"

The declaration echoed throughout the forest, perhaps even for miles on end. Odds were, their allies heard it, and their minds were no doubt racing. If not, then…well, Medb had seen them so it was game set and match.

Yet neither human nor saint felt fear for the future.

"S-S-Sorry, R-Ritsuka. I-I suppose I should have handled that with more…tact." Mumbled Martha turning around to face her lover.

What she wasn't expecting was a kiss that made her legs go wobbly. "Hey, it wouldn't be you if someone wasn't getting punched out. I'm just glad that Medb's the type who can take a licking and get back up afterward."

There was a short laugh before she held him by the cheeks in a similar way as the night before. "Ritsuka…you and I…will you allow me to walk by your side? From this moment onward?"

His hands found their way to her hips. "I will, but you gotta know, this is a two-way streak. I know you're a saint and all…but, Martha, if something's on your mind I want you to talk to me. That's my duty, as _your _man. Alright?"

Grinning in a way she hadn't done since the days of her youth, she tightly embraced the Japanese teen. "Deal! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am! Ritsuka, you've blessed me!"

"I can say the same!" He laughed before gently pulling her away. "Now…um, maybe we should…put some clothes on, and go find the others. Preferable before Medb gets to them."

"Certainly, but first," Boldness returning to her, Martha brushed her lower regions against his causing his member to twitch and his face to blush. "I believe we must shower to…cleanse ourselves before appearing before the others, don't you think?"

His hands went to her ass. "Definitely."

* * *

**This is probably the longest lemon I've done since I tried to create something of a set-up for it. Ah, well, let me all know what you think of it! I tried to mix in some humor towards the end like I did with my Medusa one-shot. I just have a feeling that Martha would be one of those…possessive women when it came to a potential lover, especially since people like Medb are running around. They're really polar opposites as far as behavior and ideology go so I like to think Martha's reaction was understandable. **


End file.
